You Belong With Me
by Frosty Overland
Summary: Based on the song You Belong With Me. Katniss finds out Gale has a girlfriend. Will she be heartbroken, or will Peeta be there to help without knowing it? R&R. Flames accepted, nothing too harsh though. T because THG is definitely not K. One-shot.


**A/N I've decided to do another one-shot because I'm too busy for pretty much the whole year to write a fanfiction. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Based on the song **_**You Belong With Me **_**and...yeah you should know the artist by now. This song is like two years old so yeah. If you don't know the artist, search her and just drown in the flawlessness. 'Kay? 'Kay. Anyways, getting off topic. Enjoy, I love you. R&R or you will find nightlock in your pancakes.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, though I am a girl. Close enough to take credit? Sadly, no. I own nothing that seems familiar.**

**Katniss's POV**

_Crunch!_ The sound of the leaf being crushed behind me startles me. I slightly jump back and turn around to see who the mysterious leaf-crunching person is. More like people. I see two figures, a girl and a boy.

"Hey, Catnip," a familiar voice says. I sigh. It's just Gale. But who's that person behind him?

"Gale. Don't scare me like that again," I tell my friend. He just gives off a soft laugh.

"Bummer, I was planning something bigger but now you have to go and tell me not to do it."

I roll my eyes. Then I remember the girl behind him. "Who's that?" I ask. Gale turns around and suddenly remembers her. "Oh, this is Julia," he says. The girl named Julia steps away from behind him and gives a shy wave. "Hi, you must be Katniss. Gale's told me so much about you. Your life seems really...interesting," she says. I let out a small chuckle. "My life? Interesting? Seems more like a death trap." She raises her eyebrow at the statement. "No, it doesn't, really. It's like you never get bored seeing that there are challenges all around you."

I'm really beginning to like this girl. "So, Gale, is this one of your friends?" I ask him. "Well...more than that, really," he replies.

"Best friend? It's okay, you can have more than one best friend, Gale. I'm not tying you down or anything."

"More like...girlfriend."

I stare at them, dumbfounded for like a minute. Until I realize what Gale said. Julia. That girl I just met a few minutes ago, is my best friend's girlfriend. Not that I would care. It's just that...I admit, even if I am 'supposedly' in love with Peeta, I always had a small crush on Gale. Small. Possibly even microscopic. "Really?" I try to act happy for them. I really am. Gale and Julia really fit each other. I have no reason not to be happy for them. I like Julia, and I trust that she would take care of Gale, same with him taking care of her. Julia nods her head, looking a bit embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm so happy for you two," I say. I even top it off with hugging the happy couple. Gale just looks surprised. "I actually thought you would act differently," he says, with awe in his voice. "Nonsense, you two look great together," I tell them. Julia looks down with a blush evident in her cheeks. I laugh softly. They're great together.

I notice it's dark out, and I need to get home to help Peeta with dinner. Even if I'm not that great of a cook, I still need to help him, because he's not all that great with knives. One time, I was late because I was hunting a deer. And when I finally caught it, I sold it at the Hob and headed back home to help Peeta. I didn't know it was late though, so I thought he was still cooking. Which he was, but with difficulty. He cut himself. It took me a good five minutes from laughing before I realized he was in pain and I had to bandage him up. So now, learning from that incident, I try to be on time these days.

"I have to go," I tell them before grabbing my game bag, which was empty, and sprint towards the fence. I squeeze through the usual spot I use. I race to Peeta's house as the wind cuts through my clothes.

I arrive at his house in just about two minutes. I knock on the door. "Peeta?" I call out. I hear a muffled voice from inside. "Come again?" I ask him to clarify. "You can come in, it's open," Peeta says.

I push the door open and head towards the kitchen. "Were you using knives without me?" I ask him suspiciously, grabbing his hands and inspecting them for any signs of blood. "No, I didn't," he says. I give him a skeptical look before continuing to inspect his body for cuts. "Are you done?" he asks me. "Hold on," I say. I look at his hands again. No cuts, no blood. Good. "Now I'm done," I conclude. "Great, now help me make dinner. Pour this there," he says, pointing to a bowl of cupcake batter I'm guessing, and then he points to a pan. I take the bowl and slowly try to pour out the batter. Unfortunately, it's a bit sticky and it refuses to leave the bowl. I groan loudly. Peeta notices and raises an eyebrow at me. "Having trouble there?" he asks, trying to keep in his laughter. I scowl at him. "No, I'm not," I tell him. "Yes, you are. Let me help you." He goes over to me and puts his hands on top of mine.

I feel a blush creep to my cheeks. Thankfully, Peeta can't see it, since my hair is blocking his view of my face. Peeta tells me to shake it gently, and if it doesn't come out, I have to get a spoon and just scoop it up and drop it in the pan. His hands guide mine in the shaking, and I see the batter fall slowly. I shake it a bit faster, and the rest of it drops. "Great, you're done. I just have to finish up. You can wait in the living room for a while. I want the rest of the dinner to be a surprise," he says. He gives me a cheeky wink before pushing me out of the kitchen.

I wonder what he's planning. I plop myself onto the couch, snatch the remote off the coffee table and turn on the TV. Nothing really interesting. I flip through a few channels and finally settle on watching Panem Idol. I personally don't care about it. I hate shows like this. I don't like any show at all actually. But Reality TV, no. I absolutely despise those, I don't know why. They're singing songs that were made even before the existence of Panem. How they got hold of those records, I don't have a clue. "Up next, Jasmine Milwest, singing the song 'Our Song', by Taylor Swift!" the announcer's voice echoes around the room. I listen for a bit. It's good, but I'm not really a fan of country music. I have no time to even be thinking of music.

The door to the kitchen opens and Peeta emerges. "Hey, put this on," he says, handing me a blindfold. I raise my eyebrow at him but tie it tightly around my head, concealing everything from my eyes. I feel him grab my hand and lead me somewhere. I'm guessing his dining room. Which leads me to the question...what's for dinner? The cupcakes are definitely part of dessert.

He stops me from going on. He slowly unties the blindfold. Before me, lay the cupcakes. And they say something. My eyes widen as I read what they say. "Say it out loud," Peeta whispers into my ear. "I love you."

His arms snake around my waist and he puts his head on my shoulder. "I really do," he whispers again, making me shiver. He smirks at my reaction. "What about you?" he asks me. "You love me? Real, or not real?"

I don't even think. "Real," I blurt out. Then I realize. I don't need Gale. He's perfectly happy without me. We'll still stay friends, but I no longer feel anything romantic for him anymore. I love Peeta, and I'm sure of it.

I belong with him.

**A/N woooop woop I'm done! Can you guess who Julia is? lol it's me. I'm sorry I just have a massive crush on Liam Hemsworth. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR ELSE YOU'LL WAKE UP WEARING ONE OF EFFIE'S WIGS AND YOU WILL NEVER GET IT OFF**


End file.
